Time and Space
by jaks224
Summary: Two points in time and space that should never have reconnected. Light Silvaze.
1. New World

My stomach growled, my head ached and my skin would have burnt if it weren't for my thick fur. It's way too warm in this part of the city... It's to empty as well, no shadows for me to shelter under. The crackling of fire keeps me awake all night. Hell on earth, fire everywhere, no idea how or why. I scratched my head, even if I did know, there's not much that I could do about it. I coughed on smoke from the city below. It's safer up here, only a few of those creatures can fly. I can see two of them now. I stood up, cracking my knuckles. My symbols glowing their light teal colour.

I ran across the rooftops, stalking my prey. They were squawking at each other in their weird way. There were plenty of damaged bricks and broken roof tiles for me to use. Using my psychokinesis I pulled them toward me. I closed my eyes and tossed the debris at those monsters, knocking them out of the sky. Now for the easy part. The winged ones were weaker than the ones with legs. It only took two palm strikes, one each. Their colour faded, leaving two grey lifeless husks.

I tore a wing off, taking a bite out of the tough meat. It's horrible but it's better than starving. I quickly finished my meal, there isn't much meat on them. I lay on my back again, staring up at the orange and black sky. I coughed again, sitting up. A strong gust of wind blew by me, I felt something hit my arm. A newspaper, I gave it a look over. Don't think I've seen this one before.

Guardian Falls Angel Island Left Unprotected

Angel Island huh. I looked at the picture. Must have been nice with those green plants and big waterfalls. I imagine it's a wreck now. I crumpled up the newspaper and threw it away. My only source of information, old burnt paper.

Still I've got nothing else to do, might as well give it a look over, maybe this Angel Island will house the truth. Maybe it'll finally tell me what happened. I jumped to my feet. The paper said it's toward the edge of green hill... suspended in the air. Well I can fly so that shouldn't be a problem. I ran over the rooftops, gaining momentum before jumping. Focusing I flew forward, through the skyline. I'm sure this city was great in its prime, people going around having fun, kids playing in the street. Just look at it now, fire and concrete. Such a shame.

I made it to green hill. I've seen pictures; this place was brilliant in its prime. Big green loops, grassy fields. Now look at it, burnt to a crisp and covered in ash. I lived here before I moved to the city.

I heard roaring ahead of me. It's also the main breeding ground for those monsters. Hopefully I can avoid them. I flew around the now grey loops. I think I can see it, yes there on the horizon just passed the clouds, some of the Island is poking through the clouds. I flew up; it's higher than I thought it would be. Unfortunately my suspicion was confirmed, the island was dead, rotting and burning. But there's something else to. A green light? Maybe it's the cause of all this, maybe it killed that guardian. Maybe it ruined this world. I flew to the top of the mountain, the light is getting brighter. I reached the top; there was a set of weird steps. I climbed up them. The light is blinding.

I focused, adjusting to the light. Just looks like a big stone. A big shiny stone. I walked up to it. The closer I got the more it seemed to glow. I touched it, it flashed in time with my heart beat. Other than that though the stone didn't seem to do anything. I placed my whole palm on top of it, still nothing. I tried my psychokinesis, I could move it but still nothing. What's this thing supposed to do, why's it so important that it needs a guardian? I tried punching it, nothing. I couldn't even dent it with my once golden, but now a soot covered and black, cuffs. This is hopeless. Another failure. I charged energy into my hand and hit it with a palm strike, this was my first lead in months. It stopped glowing. Maybe I broke it. Suddenly teal bolts of energy began to spike out of the rock, it was glowing brighter than ever. Then one of the bolts hit me.

Ugh, what's that noise? It doesn't sound like the crackling of flames. I slowly opened my eyes. The sky is blue? I slowly sat up. I coughed and spluttered. The air tastes different, but it's a good different. What's this yellow stuff? I ran my finger through it and left a mark. I slowly stood up taking in my surroundings. What is that noise? I turned around to see a blue liquid coming toward me. I stepped out of its way. That's making the noise. Where am I? Well wherever I am it looks nice. It's nice and cool here to, perfect temperature. I walked along the strange yellow ground, eventually it began to slope upwards. I climbed up the strange hill and was amazed at the view. A town, only this time it's not on fire.

People were walking around, children were playing. One of the creatures must have knocked me out because I'm certain a dream. There's nowhere like this, not in the cities or in green hill. I began to fly, landing on top of one of the houses. The sound of people going about their everyday business sounds better than the cries of those monsters. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking at all the happy people, just going about their day. I stopped, I can smell something, and it smells different. It smells good. I followed my nose and reached the rooftop above it.

"Chilli dogs! Get your chilli dogs here! Get them while they're hot people!"

I have no idea what a chilli dog is but it smells good. I looked over the ledge, there was a man standing next to a cart. I took another sniff, that cart must have the "Chilli dogs" inside. Using my psychokinesis I lifted the cart, pulling it up and toward me. I set it down and was about to open one of the little doors containing the "Chilli dogs" when I noticed, the town didn't sound lively anymore. I peered out over the edge to find that everyone was looking up at me.

"Witch craft!" I heard someone cry out and suddenly the town was full of screams.

This town doesn't sound nearly as good now. Almost as bad as the flames and the monsters in the city.

"Who is he!?" "What is he!?" "Someone send for the royal guards!"

Royal guards? That sounds like fun. I jumped down from the roof and the screaming increased. People were running away. This is a weird dream and where is this royal guard thingy?

"Halt in the name of Sol!"


	2. Pirate

"You have been arrested under the charge of witch craft; you are to be detained here until the date of your trial is announced."

What's a trial? The man walked off. This is a really weird dream. I was in a room made of strong concrete, the door was made of iron bars, well, this'll be easy. I've opened doors before with my psycokinnesis. I raised my hand, focusing. Suddenly the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the nearest wall. I walked through the newly made hole.

I wonder where that man went, I guess he was that "Royal Guard" I heard about. I began to walk up the concrete stairs, another locked door. I blasted it off its hinges as well. I can hear people talking.

"Well your majesty we don't know how to sentence him, we've had no accounts of witch craft in two hundred years" I heard that guard's voice say.

"First Gardon I thought I told you no your majesty" a voice snapped, "And second, there's no such thing as a witch, nor a warlock."

"Have you seen him?" Gardon asked her, "He's really creepy, he's basically skin and bones."

"I doubt he is" the voice replied, "I think this is all just some sick joke."

"Your highness-

"But if he truly is a warlock we'll charge him as a low class pirate" the voice said, "We don't want to scare the public."

What's a pirate? Either way I don't think I should stay here. There's an open window.

"Well, guards lets inform this pirate of his- the door opened.

I turned to face five of those royal guard people.

"Get him!" one shouted.

I jumped out the window. I started flying, I didn't stop until I saw that yellow ground with the blue liquid stuff, just beyond that town. I landed.

I want to wake up. I tried pinching myself, nothing. I want to go back to my burning city, this place as nice as it looks is creeping me out. It's too peaceful, too nice. A place like this can't possibly exist. Maybe that big stone did something when I hit it with my powers.

"Oi mate!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned to see a small girl with brown fur.

"What happened to you mate? Did you get roughed up or somethin'?" she asked.

"…What *cough* do you mean roughed up?" I asked, my throat cracking from the dryness. I haven't spoken to anyone besides myself in years.

"Well mate, your fur's all dirty" she told me, "And you're as thin as a twig, I mean eat a sandwich mate, seriously!"

"What's a sandwich?" I asked her.

"Strewth, you're comin' with me mate" the girl grabbed my arm, "Clearly you're drunk or at the very least hung-over."

She began to drag me along, I could see a small house in the distance.

"That's my hut mate! You see it just over there?!" she pointed to the house, "My mate Blaze, the princess, gives me pocket money. I've got plenty of food mate!"

As loud and weird as this girl is she says she has food and I'm starving. Using my powers I began to fly forward, gaining speed. She ran beneath me. I landed outside the house, waiting for her to catch up.

"How did you do that mate?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I've always been able to."

"That's brilliant mate!" she shouted, pulling me into the house "You could make a fortune giving people lifts!"

I shrugged, not really understanding her.

The house was small and filled with lots of weird rubbish.

"Well go on mate, take a seat" she told me.

I sat down on a couch, I've only ever seen destroyed ones before but this one was nice.

"So what's your name mate?" she asked, "Pulling some things out of a cupboard."

"Name?" I've not used it in such a long time, "Silver."

"I'm Marine mate" she told me handing me what I assume to be a sandwich.

It smelled really good. I quickly wolfed it down.

"Easy mate, you'll choke" Marine warned me, "You act like you've not had a decent meal in years."

I relaxed, it tasted so much better than that rancid meat. My stomach is full.

"So, mate, I take it you're not from around here are you?" Marine asked.

"Well if this really isn't a dream then yes I'm not from around here" I replied.

She seemed to ignore the first part, "Well what do you do mate?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "Well according to those "Royal Guard" people I'm a pirate."

She took a deep breath through her nose, "You don't smell like a pirate to me mate, not a lot of sea air about you" she told me, "In fact you smell kind of burnt did you have a run in with Blaze?"

"Who's Blaze?" I asked her.

"How can you not know mate?" she questioned, "You must be really drunk, Blaze is-

I heard a loud bang outside. Marine quickly rushed out the door and I followed.

"Oh strewth mate" Marine was clearly shocked, "It's be Whiskers' pirates, their ship is coming."

I could see what I assumed to be a ship. It was pretty big.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Its dire mate, Blaze'll have to beat them" she replied, "This is the third attack this month."

The ship stopped. And lots of weird men came out of it. I've seen pictures of Dr. Eggman's old robots in the newspapers and these look kind of similar.

"Strewth mate, we'd better get Blaze!" she shouted.

The robots were running towards us. Well, if they're really that bad that this Blaze person will need to help. I looked around and quickly caught sight of some decent sized rocks. I focused lifting them.

"Mate what are you doing?!" Marine asked.

I threw the rocks, knocking a lot of the robots down. They kept coming. I focused, this is just like in the city. I lifted the rocks again and crushed some more. They were still coming. I focused, charging psycokinnetic energy in the palm of my hands. I created a psychic knives and threw them at the robots, finishing most of them. Then I moved onto the ship. I closed my eyes, focusing. I could feel it, the ship began to lift. My eyes snapped open and I threw it, far out into that blue liquid. What was left of the robots ran away, straight into the blue stuff. The ship began to slowly disappear into the blue stuff.

Marine looked amazed, "Mate that was incredible!"

I shrugged.

"You've attracted a crowd mate. Even Blaze showed up the small girl shouted pointing behind me."

I turned around to see the royal guards all behind me accompanied by a purple cat.


	3. Memories

They were pointing long sharp bits of metal at me. Do they want to fight now?

"Did you see that?" one of them questioned.

"Yeah, he destroyed a whole ship of them!" another shouted.

"Princess Blaze he is a threat" Gardon told the purple cat, who I assume is this Blaze, "Anyone with that kind of power is."

"Then why haven't you done the same with me and my flames?" She questioned, what's she talking about? What flames?

He paused, "You can't pick up a battle ship and throw it into the ocean, imagine what he could do to the town, think of the people."

She sighed, "Your right," She turned to me, "I'm sorry but we need to dispose of you."

They took a step forward. I took one back.

"Mate stop!" Marine shouted, running out from behind me, "He did all that and you're going to lock him away or worse, kill him?!"

"Marine" Gardon started, "Even if he is a good guy, what would happen if he got angry, he could tear the town apart."

"So?" Marine questioned, "Then be nice to him, he won't get angry, he could help fend off pirates!"

I was hardly listening to Marine, I couldn't take my eyes off that Blaze person. It's giving me a headache. She seems… familiar. I can't explain it, this dream just keeps getting weirder. No it's not a dream, I'm awake I'm sure of it, I've never felt so awake. My heart, its beating faster, yes I know this girl. Somehow I do.

"Hey, mate!" Marine shouted, "Focus, I'm trying to defend you here!"

I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead, my head feels heavy.

"Marine, look at him, he's clearly a ruffian" Gardon started, "His gloves and boots are ripped, he's skin and bones and look at his quills, he's over grown. He's probably homeless. No one will miss him."

They took a step forward, I flinched my powers spiked, causing sand to go flying, hitting one of them in the eyes. The other three charged. I easily dodged their big metal sticks. I easily knocked Gardon back before engaging the other two.

"Gardon that's enough!" Blaze snapped, she was gripping her head just like I had been earlier.

The royal guards took a few steps back.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked Blaze.

I stared at her, she stared back.

"Of course she does," Gardon spat, "She's the ruler of this land. Now, come with us."

Blaze raised her hand, "Gardon, I'll deal with this."

She ran forward about to jump and kick me in the head when suddenly my body went limp and I fell.

"What's happening?"

My mind it's overflowing. It hurts it hurts so-

I walked around the city. My fur is burnt and I'm far too warm. This is the city huh? It's just as bad as green hill. Fire everywhere, monsters all around. Well, at least there are more shadows to hide in. I walked along the concrete streets. Still no signs of life. Well, can't let that slow me down, I'm sure there's a way to fix all of this. I flew to the top of a building. Nothing but fire, monsters and concrete.

I heard something behind me but I turned to see nothing. Might just be a monster, to think those creatures are afraid of a four year old like me. I must really be getting stronger. Still my psycokinnesis does come in handy. I'm lucky to have it, I'd be long dead by now if I didn't.

I heard it again. Is it a footstep? I turned to see something odd, some purple sticking out from behind a wall. I walked closer to it. I looked around the wall and was met with two big golden eyes.

"Eh?"

She stumbled backwards.

"Another person? Finally!"

"Hi-

She began to run away.

"No stop come back!" I shouted jumping up and flying after her.

I finally found another person, I won't lose her! She leapt from building to building. I followed, she's really fast. Eventually we made it to the edge of the city, no more buildings for her to run onto. She stopped at the edge. I landed a few feet behind her.

She turned toward me and hissed, "Friend or foe?"

"Friend or foe?" I questioned, "That's an odd question. You have to agree to be my friend, I can't decide that on my own."

She looked kind of angry.

"Why did you run?" I asked her.

She didn't reply, she just stood there staring at me.

"My name is Silver" I told her.

She just stood there.

"What's yours? I asked.

She looked down, I heard her mumble something.

"Eh?"

I heard her mumble something slightly louder.

"Eh?"

"Blaze" I finally heard her.

I thought for a second, "Bit of an odd name for a girl."

"Well Silver is an odd name for a boy!" she snapped back.

I paused, "Yeah, you're probably right."

She looked up at me, "Aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be scared, I've finally found another person, I'm happy" I replied.

"Even if that person is a monster?" she asked.

I looked at her, "You're not a monster."

She raised her hand and to my surprise it caught fire, "I've met people in this city before, they blamed me for the world's destruction, me and my flames. I'm a freak, these flames are a curse."

I looked at her flames, it was amazing, the fire wasn't burning her, and they weren't anything like the flames in the city or green hill, "Well I don't believe them."

She looked at me.

"You're a kid, just like me this world has been destroyed for longer than either of us has lived" I told her, "Besides that makes me a freak to," I raised my hand and cast a psychokinetic aura around it.

She took a step forward, inspecting me closer.

"Who ever said those bad things are wrong" I told her, "Powers like ours aren't meant to be a curse, they're a sign that we should fight back and try to fix this world, why else would we be born with powers like this!"

"You're so naïve" she sighed.

"Naïve? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It means you're inexperienced, too inexperienced understand that I'll end up burning you" she replied, "We were born like this out of sheer bad luck and there's nothing we can do about it. As much as we hate to admit it there's no one we can blame. Simple bad genes or DNA. A curse."

"You can believe that if you want to. You can call your flames a curse. But I don't care, even if you think that we're going to fix this world" I told her.

"We?" she questioned.

"Let me ask you the question, friend or foe?"

"… Friend."


End file.
